You Can't Make Me Run
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: Yami Yugi's stubbornness has gotten him into trouble with one of his girlfriend's yamis. Not only that, he sent her to death in Egypt, and she seeks revenge. Uh-oh.


You can't make me run  
  
Anthy: I'm letting my yamis write.  
  
Anshi: YEA!!!!! He's getting in trouble with me!!!  
  
Bastet: I'm co-authoring!  
  
Both: *throw confetti and sing*  
  
Anthy: Stop! Stop now.  
  
Kokoru: Meow!  
  
Bastet: Let's get this show on the road.  
  
Anshi: I've gotta go get changed! Ack!   
  
Anthy: SHE'S IN THIS?!?!?!?  
  
Bastet: Yeah.   
  
Anthy: She's gonna kill Yami!!   
  
Bastet: ?   
  
Anthy: You're his queen! You should be concerned!  
  
Bastet: I'm a reincarnation. I'm also emotionless.  
  
Anthy: Bullshit.   
  
Bastet: I'll just start this.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
You can't make me run  
  
Chapter One: And they called her Anshi  
  
When I look to the sunset  
All the colors so beautiful  
That my tears fall right down  
Into the sea  
To the ocean of my heart  
Though the brightness of the sun  
Has drifted far away  
Tomorrow the holds   
Sunshine of   
A brand new day for me  
  
Yami dashed through the alley---a shortcut. He was trying to beat Yugi home, to only lie that he wasn't out without permission. He wasn't torturing mortals...not too many anyways. Yugi wasn't too far behind him (going another route) when...  
  
SMACK!!!  
  
Yami paused to look at who he barreled into The girl wore a black, skintight, sleeveless shirt that met at a silver ring around her neck and that cut off three inches above her waist, revealing a red rose tattoo. Her low-cut black shorts ended four inches from her knees. She wore fingerless black gloves that ended at her elbows. She had black marks around her eyes that made them look like someone cut a Sennen eye in half. But they looked snake-like and evil. She had lightning shaped tattoos below her eyes that shot down her face and over his eyes that made them look like her eyebrows. And she had Ryou-style hair, like Anthy.   
  
She did NOT look happy.   
  
Yami tried to apologize as the girl stood up and glared at him. She seemed like she knew him. Yami looked at her strangely, but she moved fast.   
  
The girl grabbed him by his neck and rammed him into the wall, keeping her grip firm. She leaned close to him, pulling a dagger from her belt, and grinned.  
  
"I'm surprised you don't remember me Pharaoh."  
  
"Wha--?" Yami's voice choked out.   
  
The girl smirked and drove her dagger into Yami Yugi's stomach. She felt him cringe under her hand. Blood spilled onto her hands. She grinned evilly as Yami began to quiver.   
  
"YAMI!!!"  
  
The girl looked left, ripped the dagger out, and jumped onto the rooftop and out of sight. Anthy and Yugi appeared on the scene. Anthy picked Yami up (like what men normally do to damsels in distress) and carried him home. His wounds weren't too serious, and Anthy's yami (the queen Bastet) could heal them with ease.   
  
"Who in hell did this to you?" Anthy asked.  
  
Yami described the girl, and Anthy's eyes grew wide.   
  
"I'm surprised you aren't dead."   
  
"Why?"   
  
Anthy took a deep breath and pulled out her Sennen Item, the Sennen Star. The eye on it was black and looked more like a snake, and the four-pointed item was lined with black lightning bolts. Yami knew of her item, but none of them knew what it really did. He did recognize the eye and black marks. The same marks the girl had. Now that he thought about it...she looked a lot like Anthy.  
  
"Who was that Anthy?"  
  
Anthy looked straight into his eyes.  
  
"That was my yami."  
  
"But Bastet is your yami, and she had blue hair, not white."   
  
Anthy bowed her head slightly.  
  
"I know."  
  
Then why?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I have two."  
  
WHAT?!  
  
"You met the thief, Anshi. And she holds a grudge."   
  
Anthy explained.  
  
Anshi was the best thief in Egypt, better than Bakura and Malik put together. To prove her worth, she staged the biggest "jewel heist" in the history of that sorry kingdom. She had snuck in and did manage to steal a few items, gold ankhs, tiaras, and the Sennen Star. Bastet had already been sealed into the item. It was on her escape that she got into trouble. On her silent and mad dash out, she barreled into Yami. She tried to escape but Yami held her down until the guards came. Then he sentenced for her to be buried alive. She was released and took on a body of her own, like Bastet.   
  
"She's out to kill me for what happened 5,000 years ago?" Yami asked, still a little weak.   
  
"I don't know what her true intentions are. I'd just watch my back if I were you."   
  
  
  
The two were very cautious as they walked home. Anshi didn't seem like one to be trifled with. Yami couldn't remember this happening, but a yami on the loose was a *VERY* bad thing.   
  
A shadow passed in front of them. Yami stopped, and stood protectively in front of Yugi.   
  
"Hey look, some yami who ACTUALLY cares about his worthless aibou."  
  
Yami tensed. Anshi. It had to be. Sure enough, the hellishly sexy yami with sinister eyes came into view. She laughed and pointed at Yugi.  
  
"THAT'S your aibou?! Ha! He's half your height and about as useful as a ripped Duel Monster's card." Yugi stepped back, afraid.   
  
"Shut up." Yami snapped.  
  
"You already got one beating. Do you want more?"  
  
Yami kept his mouth shut.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes."   
  
Anshi stepped back and pointed at Yami, eyes turning bright red.   
  
"Heba-sbauu!" She shouted. (Egyptian for 'Penalty Game')  
  
"Heba. W-kekui!" Yami shouted in an attempt to counter. (Egyptian for Darkness Game)  
  
Damn.   
  
The two yamis found themselves inside a dark and dismal cave. Anshi stood in black, and her eyes were red with a light that gave no light. There was just enough light in that cave to see the other person. A cruel smile played Anshi's face.   
  
"Where have you brought me? Where's Yugi?!" Yami demanded.   
  
Anshi's voice echoed like water dripping into a pool inside that demonic cave.  
  
"You're in Inl`e."  
  
"Where's Yugi?!"   
  
"He's safe. Don't worry. Now..."  
  
Anshi invited Yami play her game.  
  
"We shall tell stories tonight. If I win, I will take three notches out of your back. If you win, I will return you to your aibou."  
  
"I accept." Yami said. He fancied himself a pretty decent storyteller, good enough to beat anything SHE threw at him.  
  
But Anshi's story was a tale of such fear and darkness that it froze the heart of Yami Yugi where he stood, for he knew every word was true. His wit turned. He seemed to be plunged into an ice cloud that numbed his senses. And Anshi's story crept into his heart like a worm to a nut and left him cold and empty. When at last the frightening story ended, Yami tried to speak. But he couldn't collect his thoughts and he stammered and fidgeted---like a mouse when a hawk glides low. Anshi waited, showing no sign of impatience. At last it was clear that Yami had lost. Anshi's demons put him in a deep sleep. When he woke, his shirt was gone and three long notches had been cut out of his back. He was bleeding rather badly. And only one of Anshi's demons sat next to him on the cold stone floor.  
  
"What good can this pain bring? For your own sake, go home."   
  
"Nonsense." Yami said grimly, trying to sit up.   
  
The shadow tried again to no avail. And there was obviously no way to change this stubborn pharaoh.   
  
When the demon was gone, Yami forced himself to think clearly. Anshi enjoyed tormenting him, but she wouldn't take his life unless it was a fair one-on-one fight. And her shadows had no power to send him away of hurt him. She did that herself.   
  
Yami shivered in the cold. Anshi knew how to get to him, and she did. Yami stood up and wandered around Inl`e. Anshi met him.   
  
"What do you wish to accomplish?" She asked, already knowing the answer.   
  
"I want to protect my aibou and yours from the shadows and darkness you've unleashed."  
  
"Do you know how a shadow attacks?"  
  
Yami froze. He said nothing.  
  
"A shadow feeds on the pure souls of very young children. Since neither you, your aibou or my aibou are pure or children, you cannot be taken."   
  
At last Yami felt his strength and courage leave him His fell to the cold stone floor He scuffled in the dark for a moment and then lay still in the silence.   
  
"Pharaoh, this is a cold realm and no place for a warm heart and a brave spirit. I pity you, and I'll send you home. But don't think I'll show this much hospitality the next time we meet."   
  
  
Yami looked around, and found himself inside the bedroom, with Yugi already asleep. There were three long scars across his back.   
  
"Anshi..."  
  
The past was slowly coming back. He DID send her off to die. And she did swear that she would meet him again.   
  
And she would bring hell with her.   
  
Because her powers were stronger than all Sennen Items combined.   
  
"I'm gonna die."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Anthy: That is one of the best ending lines out there.   
  
Bastet: Thanks!  
  
Anshi: Die! He's gonna die!   
  
Anthy: Is not!  
  
Anshi: Is too!  
  
Bastet: Review! And send ideas! Before they kill each other and there are no fanfics! 


End file.
